In a software development environment, components of a user interface are mated to corresponding software code in an underlying code library. When an event is received via the user interface, for example, the clicking of a button, an event handler in the underlying code processes the event and causes the underlying code to provide the functionality associated with the received event. If a migration in the user interface occurs or when the user interface is modified, for example, adding a new button and corresponding event, the underlying code that supports the user interface must be modified to support the changes. Such reconfiguration and/or re-compilation of underlying application code each time a user interface is modified cause user interface development to be tedious and time consuming. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.